


Лёгкий как перышко, жесткий как полено

by evenover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Feather!kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какое саммари? Это PORN.<br/>Бета Toffana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лёгкий как перышко, жесткий как полено

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54748) by thenyxie. 



Джаред просто невозможно огромный, в изгибах и очертаниях мышц под его загорелой кожей так много силы! Дженсен гладит руками их линии на груди, ощущая форму, и замечает, как Джаред замирает от прикосновения и задерживает дыхание. Так много силы внутри и снаружи – он может остановить Дженсена в одну секунду, но не станет этого делать. Дженсену нравится трепет, который возникает, когда вся эта мощь дрожит и стонет под его руками, отдаваясь ему полностью.

Он не торопится, лаская каждый дюйм кожи пальцами и ладонями, губами и языком, пока Джаред не начинает потеть от усилия, с которым он старается лежать тихо, а звуки, вырывающиеся из его груди, не становятся похожи скорее на всхлипы, чем на стоны. Дженсен опускает голову, проводит кончиком языка по сгибу бедра, и мускулы от этого дрожат и сжимаются. Он тянется к ночному столику и берет перо, улыбаясь тому сдавленному звуку, который издает выгибающийся на кровати Джаред.

Он проводит языком в обратную сторону, ниже, потом выше, потом под яйцами, не пропуская ни дюйма поверхности, пока она не разглаживается, и вылизывает широкий след на твердой округлости. Джареда трясет так, как будто он сейчас развалится на части, а каждый мускул его тела сжат от напряжения. Дженсен продолжает лизать и гладить, наконец, кладет кончик пера на член Джареда, попадая прямо на щелку. Он смотрит, как белые края пера увлажняются смазкой, и тогда проводит по ним подушечками пальцев, мягко двигая туда и обратно, совсем чуть-чуть, просто в ритме своего размашистого движения языком.

Джаред _настолько_ хорош, когда изо всех сил пытается сдерживаться! Дженсен точно знает, какая это страшная пытка, после того, как он целый час заводил его, даже не дотрагиваясь до члена. Дженсен берет в рот мошонку Джареда, ведя при этом пером чуть ниже, медленными кругами дразня комок нервов под головкой, а затем ещё ниже, вдоль центральной вены, невесомыми порхающими движениями пера.

Дженсен выпускает мошонку и добирается ртом до головки члена, морщит губы и едва касается ими кожи, складывая их трубочкой над щелкой, и _сосёт_ , одновременно прорисовывая под головкой тонкие линии. Джаред мощно вздрагивает всем телом, стремительно выдыхая остатки воздуха в отчаянном стоне. Дженсен знает, что этого недостаточно, чтобы заставить Джареда кончить, зато достаточно, чтобы заставить его чувствовать ─ он _мог бы_ кончить, а это самая невыносимая пытка.

Звуки, которые издаёт Джаред, уже невозможно принять за человеческие, настолько они дикие и неразборчивые. Разрядка, когда он наконец-то даст Джареду кончить, будет такой мощной, что он будет приходить в себя несколько часов, лишившись последних сил, а руки и ноги прильнут к Дженсену своими обмякшими мышцами, пока Дженсен будет трахать его.

Но это будет потом. А вот сейчас… Дженсен пробует языком щелку, перо рисует фигуры на горячей коже Джареда…

Дженсен готов полночи провести за этим занятием.


End file.
